lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.17 Catch-22
„'Catch-22'“ ist die 17. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 66. Episode von Lost. Als Desmond eine Vision von einer fremden Person hat, die auf die Insel kommt, bittet er Charlie, Hurley und Jin, ihn zu begleiten. Währenddessen nutzt Kate Sawyer aus, als sie mitbekommt, dass Jack und Juliet Zeit miteinander verbringen. Die Rückblenden zeigen Desmonds Zeit in einem Kloster und seine erste Begegnung mit Penelope Widmore. Inhalt Rückblende und Bruder Campbell.]] Desmond lebt im Jahr 1995 in einem Kloster in Eddington, Schottland. Bruder Campbell besucht ihn in seinem Quartier und informiert ihn darüber, dass Desmond sein Schweigegelübde erfolgreicht abgeschlossen hat und deshalb jetzt ein Mönch wird, obwohl Desmond noch Zweifel hat. Campbell sagt: „''Und jetzt gehörst du zu uns. Willkommen, Bruder.“ Einige Zeit später unterhalten sich Desmond und Bruder Campbell, während sie Etiketten auf Weinflaschen des Moriah Weinbergs kleben und die Flaschen in Kisten stellen. Desmond meint, dass Moriah ein ungewöhnlicher Name für den Wein eines Klosters ist, da es der Ort ist, an dem in der Bibel Gott von Abraham verlangt hat, Isaac zu töten. Campbell erwidert, dass Gott Isaak am Ende jedoch verschont, woraufhin Desmond argumentiert, dass Gott dieses Opfer nicht hätte verlangen sollen. Campbell meint, dass es als Test des Glaubens und Lektion des Werts eines Opfers notwendig war. Bruder Martin kommt vorbei und informiert Desmond darüber, dass jemand nach ihm gefragt hat. Der angekündigte Mann stürmt herein und schlägt Desmond mitten ins Gesicht. Er entschuldigt sich bei den Mönchen und geht davon. und ihr Bruder Derek empfangen Desmond.]] Desmond begibt sich zu dem Haus von Derek, der ihn im Kloster niedergeschlagen hat, und klopft an die Tür. Er fragt nach Dereks Schwester, wird allerdings zunächst abgewiesen. Ruth, die Schwester, kommt jedoch vorbei und lässt ihn herein. Sie setzen sich und trinken einen Tee. Dann erklärt Desmond, dass er immer noch ein Novize in dem Kloster ist, aber sie schneidet ihm das Wort ab und will wissen, warum er bei ihr ist. Desmond war der Meinung, dass er ihr nach seiner Aufnahme in dem Kloster eine Erklärung schuldet. Ruth ist gespannt, wie er es erklären will, dass er sie eine Woche vor ihrer Hochzeit verlässt und nicht zu finden ist. Er meint, dass er „gerufen“ wurde, aber Ruth erwidert, dass der Pokalsieg von Celtic Desmonds einzige religiöse Erfahrung in den sechs Jahren war, in denen sie zusammen waren. Er sagt, dass er Angst hatte und sich betrunken hat. Dabei hat er Gott gefragt, ob er das richtige macht. Dann ist er auf der Straße wieder zu sich gekommen und wurde von einem Mann gefragt: „''Kann ich dir helfen, Bruder?“ Desmond kam zu dem Schluss, dass er alles, was ihm etwas bedeutet hat, aufgeben musste, um einem höheren Ruf zu folgen. Ruth akzeptiert dies jedoch nicht und sagt schnippisch, dass er Glück hatte, dass er nicht von einem Schäfer gefunden wurde, da er sonst „zu den Schafen gegangen“ wäre. Sie sagt Desmond, dass er bei seiner nächsten Trennung sagen soll, dass er Angst hat, anstatt in ein Kloster zu fliehen. In der Nacht findet Bruder Campbell Desmond im Weinlager des Klosters. Desmond trinkt den Wein und singt „''The Celtic Song''“. Campbell informiert ihn darüber, dass eine Flasche mehr als 100£ kostet und dass in diesem Jahr nur 108 Kisten abgefüllt wurden. Desmond weist darauf hin, dass sie glücklichweise ein Armutsgelübde abgelegt haben, woraufhin Bruder Campbell erwidert, dass sie auch ein Gelübde der Barmherzigkeit haben. Desmond reicht ihm die Flasche, aber Bruder Campbell schiebt sie sanft von sich weg und erklärt, dass in Desmond kein Mönch steckt. Dieser entschuldigt sich und verspricht, Buße zu tun, aber Campbell sagt, dass es zu spät dafür ist. und Penelope treffen sich zum ersten Mal.]] Desmond fragt, ob er gefeuert ist, was Campbell bestätigt. Obwohl er „gerufen wurde“, ist die Abtei nicht sein Bestimmungsort. Gott hat größere Pläne für ihn und Desmond hat zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, wegzulaufen und merkt nicht, wo er hinläuft. Auf Desmonds Frage, was er als nächstes tun soll, antwortet Bruder Campbell, dass er sich überraschen lassen soll. Desmond betritt Bruder Campbells Büro, um sich zu verabschieden und seine Kutte zurückzugeben. Campbell erklärt, dass Bruder Martin ihn in die Stadt mitnehmen kann, wenn er dabei hilft, einige Weinkisten zu verladen. Draußen unterhält sich Bruder Martin mit einer Kundin über die Spende ihres Vaters, während Desmond die Kisten herausbringt. Dann treffen sich zum ersten Mal die Blicke von Desmond und der Kunden – es ist Penny. Sie scherzen und flirten miteinander. Er enthüllt, dass er seit kurzem ein Ex-Mönch ist und dass Gott anscheinend größere Pläne für ihn hat. Penelope vermutet, dass er selbst nicht daran glaubt, was Desmond auch bestätigt. Dann bietet sie ihm an, ihn mit nach Carlisle zu nehmen. Er macht einen Scherz darüber, dass er nicht zu Fremden ins Auto steigt, woraufhin Penelope sich vorstellt und ihm erlaubt, sie Penny zu nennen. Desmond stellt sich ebenfalls vor und die beiden lächeln sich an. Geschehnisse auf der Insel s Tod in Desmonds Vision.]] Charlie, Hurley, Jin und Desmond wandern während eines Regenschauers durch den Dschungel, während Charlie und Hurley scherzhaft darüber diskutieren, ob Flash oder Superman ein Rennen um die Welt gewinnen würde. Charlie tritt plötzlich auf den Auslöser einer Falle und hebt seinen Fuß, woraufhin ein Pfeil abgeschossen wird, der seinen Hals durchbohrt. Die anderen versuchen ihm zu helfen, können seinen Tod jedoch nicht verhindern. Dann sind verschiedene kurze Bilder zu sehen: eine rückwärts laufende Version von einer Szene, in der Hurley das Kabel findet, ein blinkendes rotes Licht hinter dunklen Wolken in der Nacht, das Foto von Desmond und Penelope, Jin und Charlie, Hände, die einen Fallschirm halten, Füße einer Person in einem Overall, die an einem Baum hängt, der Helm dieser Person und das Gesicht von Penelope vor einem grünen Hintergrund. überredet Charlie.]] Desmond sieht nach oben und ist mitgenommen von der Vision von zukünftigen Ereignissen. Er legt seine Angelrute beiseite und begibt sich zu Hurley, um ihn nach dem Kabel zu fragen. Als Hurley ihm nicht antworten will, erklärt Desmond, dass es wichtig ist, weil jemand auf die Insel kommen wird. Sie begeben sich zu Jack und behaupten, dass Desmond sich den Knöchel verstaucht hat, um ein Erste-Hilfe-Paket zu erhalten. Hurley hat den Verdacht, dass Desmond eine weitere Vision hatte und fragt, ob jemand verletzt werden wird. Er erklärt, dass er sich weigert, wenn er es nicht erfährt. Desmond vergleicht die Vision mit Puzzleteilen und sagt, dass er nicht weiß, welches Bild die Teile erzeugen werden, aber das Hurley und das Kabel das erste Teil sind. Er kann Hurley den Rest der Vision nicht erzählen ohne die Zukunft zu beeinflussen. Während er an Penelope denkt, erklärt er, dass er nicht will, dass die Vision verhindert wird, sondern dass sie eintritt. Sawyer betritt Kates Zelt, als diese sich gerade umzieht, und ist bei ihrem Anblick sprachlos. Er fragt, ob sie Jack davon erzählt hat, dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Sie erklärt, dass sie es nicht getan hat und dass Jack es über die Kameras der Hydra-Station gesehen hat. Sawyer nähert sich ihr, aber sie weist ihn ab; er fragt sie scherzhaft, ob sie ein Mixtape haben will. Dann verlässt sie das Zelt und lässt Sawyer zurück. Desmond und Hurley begeben sich zu Jin, um ihn für ihre Reise zu gewinnen, da er auch in Desmonds Vision zu sehen war. Desmond weiß nicht, wie sie die Sprachbarriere überwinden sollen, aber Hurley schafft es, Jin mit seinen besser werdenden Englischkenntnissen zu vermitteln, dass sie einen „Campingausflug“ unternehmen wollen. Dann begibt Desmond sich alleine zu Charlie. Charlie weiß sofort, dass es nicht um einen Campingausflug geht, und glaubt, dass Desmond eine weitere Vision von seinem Tod hatte. Desmond enthüllt, dass jemand auf die Insel kommen wird, gibt ihm aber keine weiteren Details. Charlie ist besorgt über die Gefahr, aber Desmond versichert ihm, dass niemand sterben wird. Dann fragt Charlie, ob er seine Gitarre mitnehmen kann, was Desmond zulässt, da sie ebenfalls in seiner Vision vorkam. thumb|right|250px|[[Kate verführt Sawyer.]] Die vier wandern den Strand entlang und pfeifen mit Ausnahme von Desmond den „Colonel Bogey March“. Hurley erkennt den Ort, an dem er das Kabel entdeckt hat und von dem aus er in den Dschungel gewandert ist, um Rousseau zu suchen. Zusammen mit Jin zieht er das Kabel aus dem Sand und Desmond beschließt, dass sie hier ihr Lager errichten sollten, bevor es dunkel wird. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit isst Kate im Strandlager Haferflocken und versucht ein Gespräch mit Jack zu führen, der nur relativ höflich reagiert. Kate erwähnt, wie seltsam es ist, zurück zu sein und dass sie nicht weiß, was sie jetzt mit sich selbst machen soll, da sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen muss, aus einem Käfig auszubrechen. Jack fragt sie nach einem Löffel und sie leckt ihren sauber, bevor sie ihn Jack anbietet. Jack wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht und begibt sich dann zu Juliet. Kate beobachtet traurig, wie die beiden essen und miteinander lachen. Dann betritt sie Sawyers Zelt und drückt Sawyer zu Boden. Sie küsst ihn und erklärt ihm, dass er es einfach zulassen soll. .]] Am Kabel spielt Charlie gelegentlich auf seiner Gitarre, während Jin eine Gruselgeschichte auf Koreanisch erzählt, bei der er eine Taschenlampe auf sein Gesicht richtet. Jin kommt zu dem Höhepunkt der Geschichte und schreit, woraufhin Hurley sich erschreckt. Die drei lachen, während Desmond etwas abseits sitzt und das Foto von sich und Penelope betrachtet. Hurley macht einen Kommentar zu einem Teil der Geschichte, von dem er vermutet, dass es um einen Vogel geht, was darauf hindeutet, dass seine Kenntnisse der koreanischen Sprache zunehmen. Dann beginnt er seine eigene Geschichte über den Chupacabra. Charlie bietet Desmond etwas zu essen an und fragt ihn nach dem Bild. Charlie fragt, warum er seine Freundin zurückgelassen hat, und Desmond erklärt, dass er es getan hat, weil er ein Feigling war. Er ist davongelaufen, aber sie hat ihn aufgespürt - und vielleicht sucht sie immer noch nach ihm. Plötzlich hören sie aus der Entfernung die Geräusche eines Helikopters und Jin vermutet, dass ein Rettungsteam ist. Sie hören seltsame Geräusche und sehen wie der Helikopter vor der Insel im Wasser aufschlägt. Hurley erklärt, dass sie dorthin schwimmen sollten, aber dann sehen ein rotes Blinklicht durch die dunklen Wolken. Die Gruppe diskutiert darüber, wer es sein könnte. Desmond bereitet sich darauf vor, den Fallschirmspringer zu suchen, aber Charlie will, dass sie den kurz bevorstehenden Sonnenaufgang abwarten, um Rousseaus Fallen zu umgehen. Da Desmond Angst hat, das „Puzzlestück“ mit Charlie zu verlieren, erklärt er sich einverstanden, zu warten. Am nächsten Tag unterbricht Sawyer Jack und Juliet, die gerade etwas für ihr Zelt bauen. Er fordert Jack zu einer Partie Tischtennis auf und macht einen Scherz darüber, dass die Insel explodieren wird, wenn sie nicht alle 108 Minuten spielen. Sawyer ist glücklich darüber, dass er Jack in der ersten Runde schlagen kann und erklärt, wie seltsam es ist, zurück auf der Insel zu sein. Jack erwähnt das Gespräch, das er in der Nacht zuvor mit Kate hatte und dass sie dasselbe gesagt hat. Sawyer fragt, ob sie zusammen gegessen haben, aber Jack erklärt, dass er mit Juliet gegessen hat. thumb|right|250px|[[Sawyer gibt Kate ein Mixtape.]] Im Dschungel beschwert Charlie sich darüber, dass er nicht genug Informationen von Desmond erhält, der ihn daran erinnert, dass er ihm bereits dreimal das Leben gerettet hat und dass Charlie ihm deshalb vertrauen sollte. Hurley will eine Rast einlegen und Charlie entdeckt eine Puppe. Desmond sieht nach oben und findet einen Rucksack in einem Baum. Er klettert mit Hurleys Hilfestellung herauf um den Rucksack zu holen. Darin befinden sich unter anderem eine portugiesische Fassung des Buchs „''Catch-22''“, sowie ein Satellitentelefon. Hurley aktiviert das Telefon, aber es geht schnell wieder aus. Im Buch findet Desmond einen Abzug des Fotos von ihm und Penelope. Am Strandlager gibt Sawyer Kate sein „Mixtape“: Eine Kassette von „The Best of Phil Collins“, die er Bernard gestohlen hat. Er fragt, warum sie in der letzten Nacht in sein Zelt gekommen ist und ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie Jack und Juliet zusammen gesehen hat. Sie leugnet dies, aber er erklärt traurig, dass sie ihn nicht benutzen muss und nur fragen braucht. Charlie fragt, ob Desmond glaubt, dass die Person aus dem Helikopter Penelope ist. Desmond ist durch den Fund des Fotos mittlerweile überzeugt davon. Er erklärt, dass er Charlie nichts davon erzählen wollte, damit sich nichts verändert. Charlie sagt, dass sie ihm sofort geholfen hätten, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass es darum ging, ihn und Penny wiederzuvereinen. Dann hat Desmond erneut eine Vision von Charlies Tod und es beginnt zu regnen. Hurley merkt an, dass Desmond ruhig hätte erwähnen können, dass sie einen Regenschirm mitnehmen sollten. .]] Jin fragt, wer Penelope ist und Hurley erklärt, dass sie Desmonds Freundin ist. Jin versteht ihn nicht, aber Hurley sagt, dass es auch auf Koreanisch keinen Sinn machen würde. Hurley und Charlie beginnen ihre Diskussion über das Rennen zwischen Flash und Superman und Desmond erinnert sich an seine Vision und realisiert, dass Charlies Tod unmittelbar bevorsteht. Desmond sieht den Pfeil und den Auslöser. Charlie tritt darauf und hebt seinen Fuß an, woraufhin Desmond nach einem Moment der Entscheidung ruft, dass Charlie sich ducken soll und schubst ihn aus dem Weg. Desmond sieht nach oben und hat Angst, dass er damit seine Gelegenheit zunichte gemacht hat, Penelope wiederzusehen. Später streiten Jin und Desmond darüber, wo das Lichtsignal gelandet ist. Sie entschließen sich dazu, die Gruppe zu trennen und Charlie besteht darauf, bei Desmond zu bleiben. Als die beiden unter sich sind, konfrontiert er Desmond damit, dass er davon wusste, dass Charlie in Gefahr ist und dass er nichts gesagt hat. Er wirft ihm vor, dass er ihn opfern wollte, um Penelope zu finden. Desmond erklärt erneut, dass sich das Gesamtbild ändert, wenn er den Visionen nicht folgt. Dann stellt er in Frage, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht, Charlie zu retten, da er immer wieder in Gefahr gerät; vielleicht wird er wie Abraham von Gott getestet und hat den Test bisher nicht bestanden. Dann hören sie Jins Rufe und folgen seiner Stimme zu einer Person, die an einem Fallschirm an einem Baum hängt und sich nicht bewegt. Desmond, der vermutet, dass die Person tot ist, sagt: „''Es tut mir leid, Penny. Es tut mir leid.“ Desmond klettert auf den Baum und durchtrennt die Halteseile, während die anderen den Fallschirm halten, um die Person sicher aufzufangen. Hurley hört Geräusche von der Person und verkündet, dass sie am Leben ist. Desmond kommt schnell wieder herunter und nimmt die Maske ab. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Fallschirmspringerin nicht Penelope sondern eine unbekannte Frau ist, die nur „''Desmond“ sagt, bevor sie wieder das Bewusstsein verliert. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * „Catch-22“ ist ein Ausdruck für ein Unentschieden oder ein Dilemma. In dem Buch von ist es der einzige Ausweg aus einer gefährlichen Mission, Verrückheit vorzutäuschen. Diese Reaktion würde jedoch beweisen, dass man nicht verrückt ist. Egal, ob man verrückt ist oder nicht, man muss die Mission durchführen. In dieser Episode von Lost suggeriert Desmonds Vision, dass er den Fallschirmspringer nicht ohne Charlie finden kann, aber wenn Charlie mitkommt, droht ihm der Tod durch eine von Rousseaus Fallen. * Die Hula-Puppe, die die Gruppe im Dschungel findet, ähnelt der, die Hurley in seinem Hummer hatte. * Auf dem Display des Satellitentelefons sind die folgenden Symbole zu sehen (von oben links nach unten rechts): GPS, „Home“ / Startseite, Dateien, Uhr, Telefon, Einstellungen, Mail, Verbindung. Darunter befindet sich ein Warnsymbol mit dem Text „INTERNAL ERROR“ („Interner Fehler“). Für weitere Details, siehe Satellitentelefon. * Die Person, die mit dem Fallschirm abspringt, trägt eine Sauerstoffdruckmaske. Solche Masken bilden eine luftdichte Versiegelung um Mund und Nase und versorgen den Träger nur dann mit Sauerstoff, wenn er inhaliert. Sie werden in Flughöhen bis 50.000 Fuß eingesetzt, wenn das Flugzeug über eine Druckkabine verfügt und das Luftgemisch sowie der Luftdruck kontrolliert werden können. Über 50.000 Fuß benötigt man einen Druckanzug, der denen von Astronauten ähnelt. Darunter (zwischen 12.000 und 25.000 Fuß) kommen Masken zum Einsatz, die einen kontinuierlichen Sauerstofffluss liefern. Diese Masken sind in Passagierflugzeugen ohne Druckkabine bei der Notfalldemonstration zu sehen. Es gibt zwar einige Helikopter, die eine Hohe von 40.000 Fuß erreicht haben, um einen Rekord aufzustellen, aber der Großteil kann nicht höher als 20.000 Fuß fliegen. Normalerweise fliegen Helikopter auch nur auf einer Flughöhe von 10.000 Fuß oder darunter und verfügen daher nicht über eine Druckkabine. * Desmond und Penelope unterhalten sich über Carlisle. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Stadt, die sich im Nordwesten Englands in der Nähe der englisch-schottischen Grenze befindet. Boones Nachname, Carlyle, ist ein Homophon davon. * Charlie trägt ein Notizbuch aus der Perlen-Station bei sich. * Laut dem Etikett handelt es sich bei dem Wein um einen 95er Cabernet Sauvignon, dessen Produktion auf 500 Flaschen beschränkt ist. Die Trauben stammen von den Moriah Weinbergen in Eddington, Schottland und eine Flasche fasst 750ml. * In Desmonds Vision wird Charlie von dem Pfeil getötet und ist trotzdem danach zu sehen, wie er den Fallschirm hält. * In Desmonds Vision trifft der Pfeil Charlies Hals. Später trifft er den Hals von Charlies Gitarre. * Kurz nach Desmonds Vision von dem Absturz des Helikopters und dem Fallschirm kann man eine Stimme hören, die rückwärts sagt: „''Hey, can you hear me?“ („Hey, kannst Du mich hören?“). Dabei handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Hurley, da er diese Worte später sagt, nachdem der Fallschirmspringer vom Baum geholt wurde. * In der Vision sagt Charlie „Kryptonit …“ als er auf den Auslöser der Falle tritt. Als er die Falle später tatsächlich auslöst, sagt er: „Kryptonitballettschlappen“ * Laut Dark UFO erzählt Jin folgende Geschichte: „''Und das Mädchen wendet sich dem Mann zu, der sie gerettet hat und sagt: »Gott sei Dank. Ich habe befürchtet, dass Sie der Hakenmann sind.« Und der Mann sieht das Mädchen mit einem Lächeln an und sagt: »Keine Sorge, kleines Mädchen. Mein Haken ist … IMMER NOCH IM KOPF DEINES VATERS!«“ * Sawyer erwähnt, dass er die Kassette von Bernard hat. Dies ist die Erwähnung von Bernard in dieser Staffel. Damit wird die Theorie widerlegt, nach der Rose und Bernard durch Nikki und Paulo ersetzt werden sollten. Rose und Bernard sind schließlich in der Episode wieder zu sehen. * Hurley sagt, dass Flash Superman in einem Rennen besiegen würde. Der Flash-Comic, der in der 1. Staffel mehrmals zu sehen ist, wurde von Hurley an Bord des Flugzeugs gebracht. Es gibt mehrere Handlungsbögen, in denen Flash und Superman ein Rennen um die Welt veranstaltet haben, was auf dieser Webseite dokumentiert wird. * Nachdem Jin seine Geschichte beendet hat, fragt Hurley: „''Alter, das mit dem Vogel fand ich am Besten. Das war doch'n Vogel, oder?“ Damit bezieht er sich auf den Hurley-Vogel. Produktion * Ben, Claire, Locke, Sayid und Sun kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Am 20. April 2007 wurde eine Podcast-Zusammenfassung für diese Episode veröffentlicht. * Hurley erklärt Desmond, dass er nicht schneller gehen kann, weil er „nicht gerade Flash“ ist. Genau in dem Moment, in dem er "Flash" sagt, ist eine zu sehen. * Diese Episode ist die erste, die man auf iTunes im Breitbandformat herunterladen konnte. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Der Jahrgang des Weins und Ruths Erwähnung des Pokalsiegs von Celtic deuten an, dass diese Rückblende, in der er zum ersten Mal Penelope trifft, 1995 oder später stattfindet. Die Rückblende, in der Desmond und Penelope sich trennen, findet 1996 statt. Normalerweise entspricht der Jahrgang des Weins dem Jahr, in dem die Trauben dafür gelesen werden und Cabernet Sauvignon altert üblicherweise mehrere Jahre in Fässern, bevor er verkauft wird. Daher ist der auf dem Etikett angegebene Jahrgang wahrscheinlich ein Produktionsfehler, der in Kauf genommen wurde, um den Zeitpunkt der Rückblende darzustellen. ** Auf der Kiste, aus der Desmond die Flasche nimmt, die er trinkt, steht 1989. Dies könnte ein Bezug auf die "Zeitverschiebungen" sein, die Desmond im Laufe der Serie erlebt hat. * Obwohl Desmond Charlie umstößt, um ihn vor dem Pfeil zu bewahren, nimmt seine Gitarre keinen Schaden. Wiederkehrende Themen * Desmonds regelmäßiger Gebrauch des Ausdrucks „Bruder“ stammt aus seiner Zeit in dem Kloster. * Sawyer nennt die Anderen „Perverslinge“ und Kate „Sommersprosse“. * Es regnet, als Charlie die Falle auslöst. Dies ist sowohl in der Vision, als auch beim realen Ereignis der Fall. * Bruder Campbell erklärt, dass sie in diesem Jahr nur 108 Kisten Wein produziert haben. * Die gesamte Geschichte um Desmonds „Ruf“ und sein abschließender Dialog mit Bruder Campbell bringt die Frage auf, ob Desmonds „Schicksal“ über seinem „freien Willen“ steht, oder nicht. * Desmond begibt sich zu Ruth, um sich bei ihr dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sie kurz vor der Hochzeit verlassen hat. * Auf dem Schreibtisch von Bruder Campbell steht ein Bild von ihm und Ms. Hawking. * Desmond erklärt, dass er nach oben gesehen hat, als er den Mann getroffen hat, der ihn scheinbar retten sollte. * Desmonds Schweigegelübde ist keine physische Isolation, aber eine Form von selbstauferlegter Isolation. * Ruths Hausnummer ist 234. * Bruder Campbell lehrt Desmond den Wert von Abrahams Opferung von Isaak. Desmond erklärt Ruth, dass er sein bisheriges Leben opfern musste, um einem höheren Ruf zu folgen. Charlie wirft Desmond vor, dass er bereit war, ihn zu opfern, um Penelope zu finden. * Sawyer und Jack spielen Tischtennis. Handlungsanalyse * Sawyer und Jack lassen ihre alte Rivalität in einer Partie Tischtennis wieder aufleben. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'Catch-22“: Dabei handelt es sich um ein Buch von aus dem Jahr 1961. Mit dem Begriff wird in dem Buch eine Situation beschrieben, aus der es keinen positiven Ausweg gibt: Einem Bomberpiloten wird erklärt, dass er nur zu bescheinigen braucht, dass er verrückt ist, wenn er keine weiteren Missionen mehr fliegen will. Diese Bescheinigung ist jedoch ein Versuch, sein eigenes Leben zu retten und damit ein Beweis dafür, dass er nicht verrückt ist, weshalb er wieder fliegen muss. Später wird diese Methode von mächtigen Personen jederzeit dazu genutzt, um ihre Handlungen zu rechtfertigen und abzusichern. ** Die Ausgabe, die in dieser Episode zu sehen ist, ist die brasilianische Ausgabe „''Ardil 22''“, die von Editora Record herausgegeben wird. Da die Sprache in Brasilien Portugiesisch ist (wie es von Mathias und Henrik in gesprochen wird), ist auch das Buch in dieser Sprache verfasst. Das Buch hat das Titelmotiv einer alten Ausgabe. Darauf steht: „''Um dos maiores best-sellers de todos os tempos. Mais de 4 milhões de exemplares vendidos nos Estados Unidos.''“ („Einer der größten Bestseller aller Zeiten. Über 4 Millionen mal in den USA verkauft.“) * „ “: Jin, Charlie und Hurley pfeifen diesen Marsch während ihrer Wanderung. Diese berühmte Melodie kommt in verschiedenen Filmen vor, zum Beispiel „'' “, „ “, „ “, „''The Parent Trap“ oder „'' ''“. * „ “ und „ “: Hurley und Charlie diskutieren, ob Flash oder Superman schneller ist. Hurley vertritt dabei die Meinung, dass Flash der Schnellere von beiden ist. Hurley hat ein Flash-Comicheft mit an Bord von Flug 815 gebracht. Außerdem gibt es mehrere Handlungsbögen, in denen Flash und Superman einen Rennen um die Welt veranstaltet haben. Das erste Rennen ist in Superman #199 von August 1967 zu sehen. ** Flash kann nicht nur durch die Zeit sondern auch durch alternative Universen reisen. ** Charlie erwähnt Kryptonit. Dieses Material ist der Schwachpunkt von Superman und raubt ihm seine Kräfte, wenn es in seiner Nähe ist. Der Ausdruck wird oft als Metapher für die Schwäche von einem Objekt oder einer Person verwendet. * '' '' und '' : Ruth erwähnt den Pokalsieg der schottischen Fußballmannschaft Celtic Glasgow. Dabei bezieht sie sich auf das Spiel vom 27. Mai 1995. Celtic hat den Pokal davor zum letzten Mal im Jahr 1989 gewonnen. Die Mannschaft wird von der katholischen Gemeinde von Glasgow unterstützt. ** „''The Celtic Song''“: Desmond singt das Lied der Celtic Rangers, das auf der Melodie von „''Pirates of Penzance''“ („Piraten von Penzance“) basiert. * '''''Christentum: Ruth trägt ein Kreuz als Kettenanhänger und hat ein Bild von Jesus am Kruzifix. Das Kreuz als Anhänger oder als Bild sowie das Klosterleben sind in Westeuropa vor allem unter Katholiken zu finden. Christen allgemein glauben daran, dass Jesus ein Messias und seine Kreuzigung ein nötiges Opfer ist. ** Desmond lebt eine Zeit lang als Mönch in einem Kloster, bis er „gefeuert“ wird. ** Moriah (hebräisch: מוריה, Moriya = „ernannt durch YHWH“): Der Weinberg des Kloster hat den selben Namen wie ein Gebirge im Buch Genesis. Nachdem Desmond Charlies Leben erneut gerettet hat, vergleicht er die Situation mit Abraham, der von Gott getestet wird. Gott verlangt von Abraham auf dem Berg von Moriah, seinen Sohn Isaak zu opfern. ** : Die Charaktere Ruth und die Fallschirmspringerin haben dieselben Namen wie zwei Frauen in diesem Buch der Bibel. Darin geht es um die Lebensreise von zwei Frauen in verzweifelten Situationen. * : Sawyer gibt Kate die Kassette „''Best of Phil Collins''“. * „''Afternoon Delight“: Sawyer erwähnt dieses Lied von der , dessen Text aus Euphemismen für Nachmittagssex besteht. * ' : Hurley fängt an, die Geschichte dieses Wesens zu erzählen. Dabei handelt es sich um ein lateinamerikanisches Fabelwesen, das Blut von Ziegen trinkt. Der Chupacabra wird außerdem von DJ Dan in seinem Podcast vom 11. August erwähnt. * „ “ (Arrow of Time): Der Pfeil, der Charlie in Desmonds Vision tötet und ihn später durch Desmonds Eingriff verfehlt, könnte den Zeitpfeil darstellen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Theorie, die erstmals von dem britischen Astronomen entwickelt und durch Buch „'' “ populär wurde. Es gibt einen Roman mit diesem Titel von . Außerdem trägt jeweils eine Episode der Science-Fiction-Serien „ “ sowie „ ''“ diesen Titel. Die Idee hinter dem „Zeitpfeil“ dreht sich um die Bewegung der Zeit in einer Richtung. Gleichzeitig ist es ihr jedoch erlaubt, sich in eine gänzlich andere Richtung zu bewegen. Als Desmond die Vision zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, ist er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er dadurch mit Penelope wiedervereint wird. Dies stellt Desmonds Beweggrund für die Suche nach der Fallschirmspringerin dar. Als Desmond jedoch eingreift und Charlies Leben rettet, ändert er die Zeit oder die Richtung des „Zeitpfeils“. Wenn man berücksichtigt, dass Desmond die Zeit bereits zuvor beeinflusst hat, ist diese Symbolik zutreffend. * „ “: Auf Charlies T-Shirt befindet sich ein Motiv, das dem Weißen Baum von Gondor ähnelt. * „ “: Hurley bezeichnet sich selbst als „den Meister“. Damit bezeiht er sich auf den „Master“, den Erzfeid von Doctor Who. * „Purple Haze'“: Sawyer erklärt, dass der Tischtennistisch aus dem „purple haze“ („violette Wolke“) gefallen ist, womit er sich auf die Entladung bezieht. „''Purple Haze“ ist ein Lied, das 1967 von der Band „The Jimi Hendrix Experience“ aufgenommen wurde. Literarische Methoden * Kausalitätsparadoxon: Desmond veranlasst den „Campingausflug“, nachdem er eine Vision davon hatte; ohne diese Vision der Zukunft würde sich die Zukunft selbst nicht ereignen. Diese Vision unterscheidet sich von Desmonds bisherigen, in denen Charlies Tod auch ohne Desmonds Visionen eingetreten wäre. Die Wanderung zur Fallschirmspringerin findet jedoch nur statt, weil Desmond eine Vision davon hatte. Gegenüberstellung * In der Rückblende trifft Desmond zum ersten Mal Penelope. In der nächsten Szene ruft er ihren Namen auf der Insel, weil er glaubt, dass sie die Fallschirmspringerin ist. Handlungswendung * Über die gesamte Episode bereitet sich Desmond darauf vor, Penelope wiederzusehen. Als er „sie“ schließlich findet, nimmt er ihr die Maske ab und ist enttäuscht, als er eine andere Frau darunter vorfindet. Ein solcher Vorgang wird als bezeichnet. * Als die Fallschirmspringerin zu sich kommt, sieht sie Desmond an und sagt seinen Namen. Für den Zuschauer gibt es keine Informationen darüber, woher oder warum sie Desmonds Namen kennt. Diese Handlungswendung kann als Cliffhanger bezeichnet werden. Querverweise * Der Ausdruck „Flash“ („Blitz“) spielt eine wichtige in mehreren Episoden. Desmonds vorherige Rückblendenepisode trägt den englischen Titel „Flashes Before Your Eyes“ ( ), während in dieser Episode der Comic-Superheld „Flash“ direkt erwähnt wird. Außerdem richtet das Monster in einer Episode zwischen diesen beiden ein weißes Blitzlicht auf Juliet und Kate. * Das Signal der Fallschirmspringerin und der Fallschirm ähneln dem des Versorgungspakets. * Desmonds Kommentar darüber, dass er sich mit der Behandlung von verstauchten Knöcheln auskenn,t bezieht sich auf sein erstes Treffen mit Jack in dem Stadion, bei dem er Jacks Knöchel versorgt hat. * Ruths letzte Worte an Desmond sind: „''Sag ihr die Wahrheit … dass du einfach zu viel Angst hast.“ Als Desmond sich von Penelope trennt, sind ihre letzten Worte an ihn: „''Sei so anständig und gib zu, dass du das tust weil du ein Feigling bist.“ * Desmond ist die zweite Person auf der Insel, die freiwillig ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat. Die andere Person ist Eko . Locke hat nach der Implosion der Schwan-Station seine Stimme zeitweise verloren, jedoch nicht aus freien Stücken. * Ruth sagt: „''Wie gut für dich, dass dir kein beknackter Schäfer aufgeholfen hat. Sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich zu den Schafen gegangen.“ In der Episode wird Desmond von Jack (Shephard) auf seinem Segelboot gefunden und schließt sich den Überlebenden an. * Desmond rettet Charlie, indem er ihm zuruft, dass er sich ducken soll. In seiner „Zeitreise“ hat er mit diesem Ruf versucht, den Barkeeper vor dem Angriff von Jimmy Lennon zu warnen. * Bruder Campbell sagt zu Desmond: „''Und jetzt gehörst du zu uns.“ * Das Kabel wird erstmals von Sayid entdeckt, als er beschließt, das Lager für eine Weile zu verlassen und führt ihn in eine von Rousseaus Fallen. Auch Hurley findet das Kabel, als er Rousseau sucht und gerät in einer ihrer Fallen. * Als die Gruppe den Rucksack der Fallschirmspringerin entdeckt, sagt Charlie, dass er nicht Rousseau gehören kann, weil sonst ein großer Felsen auf seinen Kopf gefallen wäre. Als Rousseau Aaron entführt hat und Charlie sie zusammen mit Sayid verfolgt hat, ist er in einer ihrer Fallen geraten, die so konstruiert war. * Auf dem Schreibtisch von Bruder Campbell steht ein Foto von ihm und Ms. Hawking. * Kate berichtet Sawyer davon, dass Jack weiß, dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben, weil er es über die Überwachungskameras gesehen hat. * Sawyer und Jack spielen Tischtennis. Dabei erwähnt Sawyer, dass der Tisch aus der „violetten Wolke“ gefallen ist macht einen Scherz darüber, dass die Insel explodiert, wenn sie nicht alle 108 Minuten Tischtennis spielen. * Nachdem er sich mit Ruth unterhalten hat, betrinkt sich Desmond mit dem Wein des Klosters und wird daraufhin „gefeuert“. Er betrinkt sich ebenfalls eine Weile nach dem Tod von Kelvin und zieht es in Erwägung, Selbstmord zu begehen, als Locke auf die Luke einschlägt und Desmond später „herausholt“. Nach der ersten Beschädiugung des Schwancomputers ergreift Desmond die Flucht und versucht die Insel mit seinem Segelboot zu verlassen. Als dies nicht klappt, betrinkt er sich erneut und wird von den Überlebenden wiedergefunden. Charlie und Hurley machen ihn mit MacCutcheon Whisky betrunken, um eine Erklärung für sein sonderbares Verhalten zu bekommen. * In dieser Episode wird erklärt, dass Desmond sich von Ruth trennt, um einem höheren Ruf zu folgen und in einem Kloster zu leben. Später wird er jedoch wieder gefeuert. Locke hat nach der Trennung von Helen beschlossen, in einer Kommune zu leben, die jedoch zerstört wird, weil sich ein verdeckter Ermittler sein Vertrauen erschleicht und von Locke in die Kommune gebracht wird. Offene Fragen * Wie steht Bruder Campbell mit Ms. Hawking in Verbindung? ** Hat er wie Ms. Hawking Desmonds Schicksal beeinflusst und dafür gesorgt, dass er Penelope kennenlernt? * Wer ist die Fallschirmspringerin? * Warum ist sie auf die Insel gekommen? * Warum hat sie ein Foto von Desmond und Penelope dabei? * Weshalb ist ihr Helikopter abgestürzt? * Hat Desmond die Zukunft verändert, als er sich dazu entschlossen hat, Charlie zu retten? Zitate Juliet: Hat dir dein Vater nicht gezeigt, wie du einen Hammer benutzt? Jack: Nein, mein Vater hat mir gezeigt, wie man trinkt. Juliet: Na, wenigstens etwas. Bruder Campbell : Was machst du hier? Desmond: Tja, ich besauf mich … mit unserem hervorragenden Wein. Bruder Campbell: Diese Flasche unseres hervorragenden Weines bringt uns über 100 Pfund. Und wir haben dieses Jahr nur 108 Kisten. Desmond: Na, zum Glück haben wir unser Armutsgelübde abgelegt. Bruder Campbell: Wir haben auch ein Gelübde der Barmherzigkeit. Desmond: Klar. Bruder Campbell: Etwas sagt mir, Desmond, dass in dir was anderes als ein Mönch steckt. Desmond: Pfoah, weißt du, naja, ich hatte ne schwere Woche. Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 da:Catch-22 en:Catch-22 es:Catch-22 fr:3x17 it:Piovuta dal cielo nl:Catch-22 pl:Catch-22 pt:Catch-22 ru:Уловка-22